Amilia Kagome Princess Of Half Japan
by Queen of Bitchiness
Summary: Kagome is the owner of half Japan... and needs to get married so she has a ball to find a husband.. will she meet the perfect guy? or 1 that abuses her? read to find out! UPDATED! SRRY FOR LONG WAIT!
1. The Ball

**Amilia Kagome _Princess _Of Half Japan.  
****Ch.1. The Ball!**

Hello there! Let me introduce myself! I am Kagome Higuarashi,... I will soon be ruler of Japan! Well half of it anyway. Well I am 20 but tommorrow I'll be 21,.. it's my birthday tommorrow! Obviously! And to celebrate I'm having a ball,... not a ball ball but a dance kind of ball. All the princes will be there... I have to choose one to marry or I can't inherate my part of Japan. Then Japan (My half!) will be taken over by someone else... Wish I had a choice in this,... stupid rules!

"B-b-but mom I can't get married in 2 weeks! Especially to someone I'm just meeting! Like how do I know if this guy loves me? And how can I love that guy if **_I_** just meet**_ him_**?" Kagome exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Kagome they're not** my **rules,... Kagome do you want our half of Japan taken over by some snobs who don't care about our country? And only the money?" Kagome's mom asked.

"No, but I also don't want to marry!"

"Kagome! Please for our country,... for your father... make him happy before he dies... please Kagome!"

"Father,... he's going to die soon. Why?" Kagome said in tears.

"Kagome,... you **_do_** want him to proud and happy with you before he dies right?"

"Yes." Kagome said through her tears as her mother held her.

"Then let him be proud of you, and happy,... by taking over our half of Japan and marrying someone,... a prince."

"Ok."

"Kagome have you come to a decision yet?" Kagome's father asked.

"Yes daddy, to make you proud of me,... and happy,... I'll marry."

"You know Kagome,... me and your mother got married the same way you're getting married.**_ Except_**,... _our _parents chose _for_ us,... so we're giving you the oppertunity(sp?) to chose a husband yourself."

"Really?" Kagome asked in amazement.

"Yes. And the funny thing was we **_HATED_** eachother." Kagome's mom giggled.

"Now that's crazy? How'd you guys manage?"

"We were sent to the bahama's on our honey moon... and fell in love... then you and Sota came into our lives... the most valuable things anyone can have in their lives... kids."

"I guess I can survive... considering you guys did."

"Good now get some rest... you'll need it for tommorrow night's ball... you have to dance with **_ALL_** the princes..." Her mom began.

"But only till you find_the** ONE!' **_" Her dad finished.

"Alright... g'night!"

"Night Kagome!" Her parents said in unison.

**The Next Day At The ball! (To lazy to write about b4 that!)**

Everything is like in Princess Diaries 2! Beautiful chandaleirs, a red carpet going to the throne, **_HUGE_** buffet table, and** LOTS **of princes.

"Ms.Higurashi? May I share this dance with you?" Prince Koga asked. **_(He rules over ummmm hmmmmm CANADA! lolz!)_**

Kagome groaned cause she already danced with 12 princes,.. and still didn't find _the** ONE!' **_. But her mom elbowed her and Kagome said: "Why certainly prince Koga!" Kagome said with a oh so fake smile. Koga grinned, Kagome didn't like that! By the way... Kagome was wearing a nice long rose red and gold strapless dress,... the gold was on the bottom of the dress in small roses, and around the top. Her shoes were rose red as well... and had gold lining where her feet would slip into. Her hair was up like most princesses have it when wearing their Tiara... her Tiara was gold... to match part of her dress. She also had rose red long gloves on. And a nice golden amber neckless around her neck. (You guys come up with what it looks like! (the neckless))

"Kagome... you have wonderful eyes!"

'How many times have I heard that?' Kagome thought/asked herself. "Why thank-you Koga."

"And your body... wish I had it **_all_** to myself!"

"W-what do you mean?" Kagome asked nervously.

"This!" He said as he pushed his body into her's..(not like that! you pervs!) And leaned down and kissed her! And he forced his tongue into her mouth...(Never asking for entrance.) And when he did so Kagome did the first thing that came to mind..(Think she'd gonna kiss back? **_EHHHH WRONG!) _**She bit **_HARD_** on his tongue and then screamed: **_"HENTAI! STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU JACKA$$!"_**

"Kagome what's going on? He kissed you... why'd you do that? He can be your husband you know!" Kagome's mom exclaimed.(No she didn't yell.)

"He forcefully stuck his dirty yucky disgusting tongue into **_MY_** mouth... **WITHOUT _MY_ PERMISION!**" Kagome yelled/screamed. And by now everyone was watching.

"Guards! Take this young man away!" Kagome's dad said angryly... glaring at Koga as if he could kill him.

"Yes right away sire!" They said in polite voices.

"Damn! Where's the punch?" Kagome screamed/yelled angryly! "I need to wash my mouth!"

"Right over there sweetie!" Kagome's mom said.

**Some Where In/At The Ball... (Durring all that!)**

"I am not marrying some princess I don't even know! Well I don't know very well." The prince of the other half of Japan yelled at his father and mother.

"Inuyasha... if we join both halfs of our country,... it'll be alot easier." Inuyasha's father said.

_**"NO WAY!"**_

"Inuyasha! Please! For your mother's sake! Make her proud and happy before she dies!" _cough cough_. Inuyasha was holding back tears from remembering his mother was dieing of heart cancer. "Sorry for bringing that up Inuyasha." His father said in a softer voice.

"It's ok." Inuyasha replied shedding one single tear.

''Inuyasha please don't cry... and please do this for me." Inuyasha's mother said.

"Alright." Inuyasha answered.

Just then they heard princess Kagome scream :**_"HENTAI! STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU JACKA$$!"_**

_gulp_ "She sounds like she can murder!" Inuyasha exclaimed as his parents laughed at what he had said.

**At Punch Bowl!**

"**JACKA$$! **Who does he think he is? He just can't kiss me and enter**_ MY _**mouth without permision!"

"Whom is a beauty like you speaking of ?" Inuyasha asked. (His charms are from his father's side! lol)

"Prince _I think I know it all _Koga!"

"Did you say Koga?"

"Yea I did why?" Kagome asked with curiousity and anger. "Do you know him? As in friendship like? Cause if you do..."

"As if! He's is such a..."

"Inuyasha is that you?" A certain someone asked.

"Ohhhh nooooooo! Not..."

"Inubaby it is you!" Kikyo exclaimed and ran up to Inuyasha and hugged him. (She the owner of half America! U.S.A.)

"I'll leave you alone with your fiancee?" Kagome asked.

"No! My ex! **KIKYO GET OFF OF ME!**"

"Why? So you could be with that tramp?" Kikyo asked pointing to Kagome.

"I am not a..." Kagome began.

"She is not a tramp you slut!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I can't believe you like her! Oh wait you don't... I see what your pulling... don't worry Inubaby I'll still let you in when she lets you in." Kikyo laughed.

**_grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_**. Inuyasha growled and said: "I would never do that to her! You slut!" Well he didn't say it he yelled it.

"Inubaby,.. I know you,... your nothing but a horny dog! You **_are_** a dog... and your nothing but a halfbreed! And your mom probaly doesn't care she's dieing cause it'll get her away from a beast!" Kikyo yelled on the top of her lungs.

Inuyasha froze... he was litterally shaking...Not cause he scared but because of what Kikyo said. He wanted to yell at her **_sooooo_** bad... but nothing came out of his mouth but..."That's not true... is it?" He asked so softly that only Kagome heard him. And she began crying for him.

"You alright?"

"She does care about me! Doesn't she?" Again only Kagome heard.

"I bet she does... don't worry,... all moms care about their children." Kagome said hugging him from behind to comfort him.

_blush blush_ "But I'm nothing but a worthless halfbreed." Inuyasha said.

"Hun? How?"

"My father's demon and my mom's human,... I'm a hanyou."

"Ohhh... and by the way... what's your name?" Kagome asked trying to change the subject.(They're facing eachother now.)

"Inuyasha,... Inuyasha Takahashi."

"A pleasure to meet you Inuyasha. Do you happen to be a prince?"

"Yes why?"

"Because all the princes are doing this to own my half of Japan! Or just trying to get some fuck! Why can't I find someone decint?(Sp?)"

"I don't care about this half of Japan... well owning it,... of course I care about it! And that's because I own the other half." Inuyasha said.

"Really?"

"Mmhhmm,... care to... care to dance?"

"I'd love to Inuyasha!" Kagome said with a **_real_** smile.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Did you know your eyes are like never ending oceans of happiness?"

_blush blush._ "I've never heard that one before."

"Did it sound a little too desperate?" He asked with such kindness.

"No,... not at all." Kagome answered while being lost in his wonderful golden amber eyes.

"You know Kagome..."

"Yes?"

"If you held eleven roses in your arms and looked in mirror right now... you'd see the 12 most **_GORGEOUS_** things in the universe."

_blush blush_. "You think so?"

"No..."

"**WHAT BUT**..." Kagome was about to flip when...

"I know so."

**With Their Parents.**

"I wonder where Kagome got off to." Kagome's mom said.

"Probaly dancing with my son right now." Inuyasha's mom said while approaching Kagome's parents.

"Izayoi? Is that you?" Kagome's parents asked in unison. "InuTaisho you too? What a surprise."

"We came for our son to have chance to impress your wonderful daughter." Izayoi said.(From now on Izayoi-Inuyasha's mom InuTaisho-Inuyasha's father, Ai-Kagome's mom and last but not least Kai-Kagome's father.)

"They'd be perfect for eachother! And that way Japan will be one again! Hope she likes him... she turned down every prince in this ball that has asked her dance with her." Ai said.

"Then lets hope." InuTaisho said.

"**_Mmmhhmm_**." Ai responded to InuTaisho.

"Seems like we can stop hoping and plan a wedding.'' Kai said.

"Hun? Why?" They asked in unison.

"Look over there!" He said pointing to the almost kiss of their son and daughter.

**With Inuyasha And Kagome.**

They both leaned in for a kiss, their faces were just centimeters apart when... "Hey tramp! Get away from Inubaby!"

"She's not a tramp!" Inuyasha yelled. "And I'm not your **_Inubaby _SLUT!**" And by now everyone was watching.

**With Parents.**

"Kikyo? What she doing here? You guys know her Ai?" Izayoi asked.

"Unfortunatly she's Kagome's cousin. How do you guys know her?"

"Bad experience(sp?)... Inuyasha's ex." InuTaisho said.

"Ohhh."

**With Kagome, Inuyasha and Kikyo.**

That's when Kikyo pushed Kagome off of Inuyasha and on the floor then stepped onto her stomache **_HARD! _**

"That should teach you to stay away from **_MY_** Inubaby!"

"Are you deaf Kikyo? He said he's **NOT** your Inubaby you whore!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome? You alright?" Inuyasha asked helping her up. But when he tried to help her up... Kikyo pushed him away from her... which made her fall back on her back again. "**KIKYO... STOP IT! I AM NOT YOURS! AFTER WHAT YOU SAID TO ME... WHAT MAKES YOU THINK WE'RE EVEN FRIENDS?**" Inuyasha yelled on the top of his lungs.

"Inuyasha... I know you don't mean that... **AND AS FOR YOU!**" Kikyo yelled and stepped on stomache harder than before... and it knocked her unconcious. "There... now to finish the job..." Kikyo said while pulling out a knife and stabbing Kagome. Only for her hand to be redirected to Kagome's stomache and not her heart by Inuyasha. And they all heard Kagome scream in pain as the pain from the knife woke her up, and was coughing up blood cause of the wound.

"Kikyo you whore!" Inuyasha yelled as their parents came running down to help Kagome. But, Inuyasha knocked Kikyo out in 2 seconds flat and ran towards Kagome and held her and asked: "Kagome? Kagome?"

"Yes?" Kagome responded with all her strength.

"Are,... are you alright?"

"Besides I got stabbed... yea."

"Kagome!" Her parents yelled.

"Inuyasha? She ok?" Izayoi asked. (Izayoi-Inuyasha's mom. Remember that!)

"She should be." Inuyasha said.

"Thank kami!" Everyone said in unison.(Kami is god for all you guys who don't know that.)

"Inuyasha... follow me to the medical room." Ai said. (Don't know who Ai is? Re-read the story and see!)

**Outside Of The Medical Room.**

"I wonder if she's alright." Izayoi said.

"She's a strong girl Izayoi... she'll pull through." Ai said, but not with alot of confidence. 'I hope.'

Just then the door opened and everyone jumped to their feet and began throughing questions at the doctor.

"Will she be ok?"

"How is she?"

"Where is she?"

"Is she asleep?"

"Is she gonna die?"

"Is she awake?"

"Is she gonna live?"

"Hold it everyone! One at a time please! And yes she's alright! No she's not going to die! And yes she's asleep so be quiet."

"Thank kami." They all said in unison.

"How many people can go in and see her right now?" InuTaisho asked.

"Only one I'm afraid." Dr.Yamagachi said.

"Inuyasha... you go in." Mr. and Mrs.Higurashi said in unison.

"Ya sure? She's your daughter..." Inuyasha began.

"You dont want to?" Ai asked.

"I do but... she _is_ your daughter."

"It's ok... I'll just stop in from time to time like for 2 mins. Is that ok Dr.Yamagachi?" Ai asked.

"Yes but... only one person in there from now till she awakes, unless you trade spots. Ok?"

"Yes. Go on Inuyasha."

"K."

**In Medical room (1 hour later.)**

Inuyasha was holding Kagome's hand. "**_Mmmmmmm_**." Kagome was shifting around holding her stomache with her other hand.

"Kagome? You awake?"

"**_Mmmmmmmmmm_**." Kagome shifted again holding her stomache.

"I guess not."

"How she holding up?" Ai asked.

"She's shifting around and clutching her stomache." Inuyasha replied looking at Kagome.

"You two should get married."

"**_Hnnn?_**" He said looking at Ai for a split second, then back at Kagome. "You think so?" He finally asked.

"Yea. You two make such a kawaii couple." Ai said.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked looking at Kagome with such care.

"Yea. Well I have to go... it's been 2 minutes already."

"K. Bye. I'll call you if she wakes k?"

"**_Mmmhhmmm_**."

**1 Hour Later.**

"**_Mmmmmmmmmmmm? Hnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn? _**Inu... Inuyasha? That you?" Kagome asked finally awakenning.(Sp?)

"**_Hnnnnn? _**Kagome? Yea it's me. You alright? Does your stomache hurt alot? And sorry."

"Yea I'm alright, and it hurts a little bit. But why are you sorry?" Kagome replied.

"It's my fault Kikyo went after you."

"I don't care Inuyasha... I think I'm having one of those love at first sight things... with you."

"Same here."

"Inuyasha?"

"Hun? Yea?"

"How long were you watching me for?"

"Two hours." He answered smiling.

"T-t-two hours? How long was I out for?"

"Two hours."

"You were with **_ALL _**this time? Since Kikyo stabbed me?"

"I only left you once. Which was when the doctor treated you."

"**_Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww _**your so sweet. Did my parents visit me at all?"

"Only one person is aloud in here at a time... and your mom wanted**_ 'ME' _**in here... but they came in and out to see how you were holding up. And your mom wants me to get her when you wake up... so let me go get her."

"Wait." Kagome said grabbing his sleeve.

"Yes?" He asked sitting next to her like he was before.

"Aren't you going to ask me something?" Kagome asked looking at him with questioning eyes.

"Like?"

"Nevermind."

"Is this want you want to see and hear?" He asked as he bent down on one knee and pulled something out of his pocket and asked: "Amilia Higurashi Kagome princess of half Japan, will you marry me?" With that said he opened the thing he pulled out of his pocket and Kagome was in awe.

"It's the most beautiful ring I've seen!"

"Will it be on your finger for the rest of your life?" Inuyasha asked hoping it was yes.

Kagome smiled and said with such passion and care: "Yes it will Inuyasha Takahashi prince of the other half of Japan."

"R-really? You said yes?"

"So hard to believe?" Kagome asked in a laughing voice.

"Well your mom said you turned down every prince so yea! Hard to believe."

"Well,... those guys are jerks! Especially Koga!"

"Well here's your ring." Inuyasha said as he placed on her engagement(sp?) finger.

"I still cant believe how beautiful it is!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Alone it is beautiful,... but on you... it's gorgeous!"

_blush blush._ "Really?"

"Nothing can compete with you... especially in a beauty pagent!"

"Thanx." With that said... they were finally able to kiss. This kiss was passionate. Inuyasha licked Kagome's lips '**_ASKING' _**for entrance, and without hesitation(sp?) she granted it to him. Inuyasha explored every inch of her mouth. And they stayed like that for 4 minutes then Inuyasha said... not really wanting to stop:"Let me go get our parents... they have the right to know what we are doing."

"K."

"Be back in atleast 2-5 minutes alright?"

"**_Mmmhhmm._**"

**At The Ball.**

"I think I'll go check on Kagome now." Ai said.

"No need." InuTaisho said.

"Hun? Why not?" Mr.Higurashi asked.

"My son is approaching us."

"Oh Inuyasha! Aren't you s'pose to be watching Kagome?" Ai asked.

"I said I'd come and get you if Kagome woke did I not?" Inuyasha asked.

"She's awake? Is she ok? Is she in pain?" Izayoi and Ai asked in unison.

"She says she's ok and her stomache hurts only a little."

"Good." Izayoi said. With that they left to the medical room.

**In Medical room. (same time)**

"This ring is so beautiful. And I'm getting married to a man I love... ." Kagome said aloud with a smile. 'But... does he love me back? Or is he just after the other half of Japan?' Kagome thought. Then her smile turned to a frown.

And as soon as she seen the doorknob turned,... she took the ring off of her finger and put it in the pouch, and put the pouch on her lap under the covers. And heard: "Kagome sweetie? Are you ok?"

"Yes mom. I feel fine,... a little stomache ache is all." Kagome said with a smile.

"Glad to hear Kagome." Kai said.

"Kagome?"

"Yes mom?"

"Have you considered marrying Inuyasha?" Ai asked.

"Well..." Kagome said while slipping her hands under the cover, and slipping the ring on her engagement(Sp?) finger and said:"I dont know how to say it but..." Kagome said while taking her hand out from under the covers in a fist showing the ring to them and said: "But I've already accepted." She said with a smile.

Now everyone had smiles. "Inuyasha? When did you ask her?" InuTaisho asked.

"A while after she woke up..._ after _I asked if she was fine and all." Inuyasha answered while blushing.

**Hey! Hows the first chapie? I always complain on how first chapies are always soooooooooooooo short... so I made a long one! Is it good? Plez tell me in a review or even e-mail me! Plez! Well g2g so byez!Queen Of Bitchinesssigning off! lol!**


	2. She Still Doubts His Love

**Amilia Kagome **_**Princess **_**Of Half Japan.  
Ch.2. She Still Doubts His Love **

The day later Kikyo was pout in jail for attempt of murder. But she won't be in there for long, because her father is the judge at her court. So he will do anything to get her out. And as for the happy couple. They were doing great. ... Somewhat. They had little spats over little things. But they worked them all out. As for Kagome. She still had some doubts. She loved him. But she had to get him to prove his love for her... But how? She wondered. So she went to her mother. 

"Mom?"

"Yes sweety?" Her mother was busy re-decorating the living room, hanging up some banners, for Kagome's bridal shower.

"Ummm. I love Inuyasha and all. But is there a way I can get him to prove his love for me?" She asked looking down at her beautiful white strap high-heels. She was wearing a white summer dress to match them.

"Well, ask him what loves means to him. How he feels for you. Try to get him to do somethings that sound ridiculous, but special to you. See if he does it to make you happy." Ai told her.

"Ok thanks so much mom!" With that she hugged her mother and began heading towards her room where Inuyasha was watching sports on her big screen tv.

"Hey Inuyasha?" Kagome said when she walked in the room. But he didn't even look her way, he was focussed on soccer. "Inuyasha?"

"Hnn?" He look at her. "Oh hey." He said smiling. "What have you been doing?" He asked her.

"Nothing really, I see you like soccer?"

"Love it." He said looking back at the screen.

"Ummmm, Inuyasha? Can I ask you something?"

"Uhhhh..." He looked at her, then back at the TV. "Sure."

"Well,..." She hesitated and he cocked his eye brow.

"What?" He asked looking at her weirdly now.

"Can you turn the tv off so we can talk for a while?"

"Uhhh well, it's right in the middle of the..." He look at her and saw her expression changed dramaticly, from happy to sad. "Ok." He said taking the remote and turning off the tv. He then got up and sat down on the bed. He gestured her to sit beside him. So she walked over to him. Rigth when she was about to sit beside him, he grabbed her and got her to sit on his lap facing his way with her legs wrapped his hips. "So what did you want to ask me?" He asked smiling at her. She melted at his smile.

'Oh my god he's hot!!' Kagome thought, only to be brougfht back to reality by Inuyasha saying her name.

"Kagome, earth Kagome!" He said laughing.

"Huh?" Her reaction made him laugh more.

"What did you want to ask me?" He said chuckling.

"Oh rigth the question. Sorry." She said laughing a little herself. "Uhhh well, tell what love means to you."

"What?" He asked looking at her. "Is this a test?"

"No..." She said. 'Of course it is you dense idiot!' She thought. "Just want to know what you think of love."

"Well, to me. Love is a never ending feeling in most cases. It could be the best that has ever happened to you, but also the worst. I also think that love is like heaven, but it can hurt like hell. It's also not a button that you can turn off and on, you can't see it, but you can feel it, just like the wind. And when you're in love, you feel as if you're on a cloud and want to be by that person all time, no matter what. For all of eternity." He said. She was shocked.

'Such a deep explanation. Oh my god. He's so perfect!!!!!!!!!' She thought biting her lip.

"Any more questions?"

"Uhhh, well... is that..." she said while pausing.

"Is that??" Inuyasha asked.

"Is that how feel about me? What I mean is, ..." She was cut off.

"Do I feel as if I'm on a cloud floating by the heavens every time I'm around you?" Kagome nodded. "Then my answer is yes." She blushed. "Why are you asking me these."

She tried to answer but nothing cam eout. She was in too much shock. "Well, uhhh, I ummmm just wanted to... uhhhhhknow... know how you feel about me."

"I told you when I asked you to marry me though? Do you not believe I love you?" He asked with a sad look on his face.

"No! It's just, I, love you and just wanted to make sure you love me for me, and not Japan."

* * *

So sorry for long update! and short chapter ill update real quick! promise! 


End file.
